Late
by jazzybizzle
Summary: So Shadow comes home late...


**Just a short little thing I came up with at the top of my head :]**

* * *

_She's gonna kill me. I'm dead._

_Calm down, Shadow. It's three in the morning. She's fast asleep. Just shut the door quietly and don't. Make. A. Sound._

_Almost there and-_

The kitchen light turned on.

_Dammit._

Shadow slowly turned around on the heel of his shoes, hand still on the doorknob.

_Maybe I can make a run for it._

"Don't you dare."

_Dammit_.

A very stern looking Sally Acorn stood just at the entrance of the kitchen, looking murderous. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, a full can of whipped cream nestled in her right hand; her long auburn hair was in a messy side ponytail, a simple pajama ensemble along with a robe to go with it. Any other time, and he would have commented how cute she looked.

That may work for Rose when Faker does it, but not Sally.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I actually do have an idea what time it is."

Sally's eyes narrowed dangerously and he wanted to shrink back; now he knew what it felt like to be under an intimidating stare. She almost rivaled his own.

_Dammit. Just damn it all._

He watched as she angrily lifted the can up to her mouth and sprayed whipped cream into her cavern, causing her cheeks to puff out before she swallowed.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"You were supposed to sleep with me tonight. Did you forget?"

Shadow sighed, shrugging out of his leather jacket as he walked further into the house, brushing passed her as he made way for the kitchen. "Sally, I'm tired. It's been a long night, and I haven't eaten-" He opened her fridge and peered his head inside.

He felt her hot blue gaze on his back.

"Oh don't you guilt trip me. You had me worried!"

"You know your lack of faith in me is a little insulting."

"Have you been eating the comebacks Sonic's been feeding you?"

"Please don't talk about eating. I'm still kind of, you know-"

"_If you showed up on time then you wouldn't have missed Burger King_."

"Ooh." Shadow closed the fridge and stood, hand on his stomach. "I'll be right back-"

"No you won't!" Sally grabbed his arm, and he didn't resist her.

"I was kidding - not doing it again." He angled his body towards her instead.

"...Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That stupid eye thing that you do." Her eyes narrowed.

"What eye thing?" But he was doing it alright. Smirk and all.

Sally scowled, and he leaned in to kiss it right off her face. She punched feebly at his chest, and he held her wrists firmly to prevent her from doing any more "damage". He knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"This still won't get you out of this," Sally warned, pulling him closer.

"You won't be saying that in five minutes," he countered between kisses, lifting her up off the floor.

They were in her bedroom before she could protest.

:~:

"I hate you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm tempting you."

:~:

"_Shadow_..."

"_Sally_..."

Sally slapped his chest, sitting up straighter so she could rest her cheek against her palm. "You never told me what kept you."

"My job, obviously." He continued before she could give him that look again, "Rouge and I got held up at G.U.N. for a little longer. I told her to go home after she injured her left wing."

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Just a tiny fracture. She'll heal. Like she always does."

"Knuckles better take care of her..."

"He will." He _better_.

:~:

_"Hello?"_

"I was just making sure that you're still alive," Sally said honestly.

_"Sally, it's almost five in the morning,"_ Sonic whined from the other line.

"Sorry..."

A sigh. _"He came home late again, didn't he?"_

"Just like you?"

_"...Your point?"_

Sally giggled. "Was she hard on you?"

_"At first, yeah. But then she started to get emotional and I had no idea what to do with her and I just-"_

_"You just what?"_

_"Nothing, dear ... Anyway, I'll catch ya later. This hedgehog's got some sleepin' to do!"_

"Alright."

"_Bye._"

"Did you _really_ have to call him?" Shadow mumbled, wrapping his arms around her again and tucking her beneath his chin.

"Did you _really_ have to come home so late?"

"..."

"..."

"..._Oh_."


End file.
